


In the Sewers of London

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Epps battles Megatron by the River Thames, London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sewers of London

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tf_speedwriting challenge posted on the 19th November 2011. This was quite difficult to write, and it took an hour to finish because after I began, I realized I didn’t know anything at all about F-16 jet fighter planes or even the weaponry they utilised. *herp-derp* I was determined to finish it though, because being English, I really wanted to write about London after seeing the photo prompt this week. (prompt being - Prompt: #2 A [picture of the London skyline](http://www.flickr.com/photos/bonj/4704754176) with guest appearances from the London Eye, the River Thames and the Houses of Parliament. )

The lights of London spread below the F-16 as it roared through the sky. The lights glimmered across the surface of the Thames as the jet roared ever onwards, the unmistakable bulk of the Houses of Parliament looming up ahead. Across the river, on the other side of the Embankment, loomed the lit circular facade of the London Eye, inoperative at such a late hour, yet still illuminated to provide a landmark for Londoners and passing aircraft alike. Dotted around the impressive structure were small, egg like pods, where thousands of Londoners and tourists alike could gain a birds-eye view of London, stretching out on all sides in a great wash of humanity, traffic, and the urban sprawl of the City.

The disc-like face of Big Ben screamed towards the F-16, as ASAF Master Sergeant Robert Epps controlled the jet with practiced efficiency, attention locked upon the fight outside. He could see the unmistakable forms of Optimus Prime, of Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet fighting. Megatron’s booming voice and constant threats floated up to the banking fighter plane, sounding strangely tinny over the roar and whine of the jet engines.

Epps pushed the F-16 into further displays of power and display, as he banked the sleek, slim-line shape around the jutting edifice that housed the bell known as Big Ben. Below, the Houses of Parliament sprawled, illuminated by the wash of lemon yellow lights, in direct contrast with the pink-purple of the lights that illumined the Eye.

Epps angled the fighter jet closer to the Thames, zooming ever onwards to his target. In his sights, he could see Megatron scaling the framework of the London Eye, great metal hands clinging to the circular landmark, aiming for the centre.

Optimus had been the one to contact the Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers, (aka NEST, that classified US Military team that Epps was a member of) to warn them of the impending threat posed, once again, by Megatron. Optimus had heard through the grapevine that Megatron had travelled to England, intent upon targeting the nation’s capital city. It had been revealed by sources unknown that the London Eye was the key to unleashing Cybertronian Hell upon Earth.

Below the streets of London, the ground was riddled with sewers, and within the confines of those sewers were hordes of Decepticons, waiting in stasis until they could be called forth to conquer the Earth. The London Eye served as the key to their reactivation, and Megatron’s Energon source the only way to power up that reactivation.

The F-16 zoomed in, and Epps heard the unmistakeable crackle of the radio in his helmet, announcing the voice of Major Lennox ordering him to fire. Wordlessly, Epps complied, ripping great gouges from Megatron’s metal body with 20mmm rounds fired from the onboard M61 Vulcan cannon. Megatron swung away from the Eye, holding on with one hand as he tried to swat the F-16 from the air with his flailing iron fist. Epps evaded the manoeuvre, setting himself up for another attack and riddling the Decepticon’s body with more rounds fired from the Vulcan.

Epps watched as Megatron’s body flew away from the Eye, arcing out into the night air, metal hide glinting in the lights thrown out from the ever glowing London skyline surrounding him. His body crashed down into the Thames, sending a great wave crashing around him, massive ripples racing ever outward to finally shore up against the Thames Barrier further up the river.

Epps rolled the F-16 into a victory roll, zooming over the unmistakable form of Optimus Prime pumping one large fist up into the air. Despite the thrill of a fight won and another Decepticon fuelled disaster diverted, Epps wasn’t convinced that it was entirely over. No one could truly guarantee that they’d bested Megatron after all. The Decepticon had the knack of coming back from the dead time and time again, as they all well knew ...

~~ the end ~~  
&


End file.
